Her Eyes
by Broken-Midnight
Summary: Her eyes that once held love. now held nothing. I hope to change that.
1. Emerald

Here is another attempt to write Gaasaku. This one will be a chapter story. I am sorry for not updating Before and After. I have had writer's block. But this has been stuck in my head for a while here it is, sorry for my rambling. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer:I own Naruto. Not cause if I did, Itachi and Deidara would not die. And Sasuke would get his face slapped by ! XD Whoops doing it again. Sorry *ducks head down in shame*

* * *

I remember the first time I ever saw her emerald eyes. She was protecting that bloody Uchiha. Those eyes, that shined with an emotion I had not understood at the time, had only one thought going through them: protect her "love" at all costs. Those eyes haunted me for many years and still do. Even with the demon removed so that I may sleep without fear for once, I never could. When I closed my eyes those brillent midori gems would always look back at me. Mocking me. Making me fall in love with them. How I wishes it would be that she protected with that fierce look. When that bastard Uchiha left, her eyes held pain and heartbreak, but also determination. She was determined to get stronger to bring Sasuke back to the village, but Naruto and Sakura finally had given up. 6 years of pain and suffering they had finally given up. Now Sakura was the strongest kunochi in the village. She was the top medic-nin and also an Anbu captain, but her eyes held nothing. Naruto had finally become Hokage and Sakura was right by his side the whole time. They were like brother and sister. Naruto had married Hinata, but Sakura never found anyone. I wanted to change that with every fiber of my being. I was still the Kazekage and being the Kazekagecalled for a lot of meetings with the Hokage. Though with Naruto being my my closest friend, we held meetings often. I decided that on this monthly trip to Konoha that I would look for Sakura and find out if maybe she could someday hold the same feelings for me that I do for her.

**"Wow, that is deep for the ice cube"** said that annoying sand demon. even with his demon taken out, his spirit still haunted me.

"Shut up or I will sand coffin your ass"

**"You would kill yourself if you did, and then Sakura would never know how pathetic you are"**

"Fine, just shut up and go away"

**"Hmpf"**

It took us three days to reach Konoha. Nearing the front gates, I saw Sakura waiting for us. That feeling came back into my chest. That fluttering feeling and aching to hold her. To show her that I would never leave her and always protect her.

"Hello Kazekage-sama, welcome back to Konoha."

"Thank You, and please call me Gaara. We have known each other long enough for the formalities to go away"

"Naruto is waiting for you Gaara" She said, her voice getting louder at the end.

"Alright let's go"

* * *

Hoped you like it ! Naruto and Gaara's meeting will be in the next one, and it will be longer. I will update this week. Since school is out I will updating sooner. I hope.

Review please!

-Broken


	2. Azure

I apologize for not updating last weekend like I said I would. My life has just got a whole lot more complicated. I promise to not drop this fic though. I love it and enjoy writing it. But enough babbling here is the story!

**Disclaimer:**

"How have you been, Gaara?" Naruto asked. They had just got out of a meeting with the elders and advisers. It had been a very boring session since they were discussing about how to add more paperwork to his already huge pile. If it wasn't for Sakura and his Hinata, he would have been kicked out a long time ago. When he had imagined becoming Hokage, he never envisioned all of this paperwork and constant desk sitting. No wonder Baa-chan drank so much.

"Fine"

"Temari? Kankuro?"

"As good as a pregnant person can be, but shes happy to be in Leaf again. Kankuro is his fine perverted self, though extra happy with the possibility of chasing new skirts." Naruto started howling and fell out of his chair, rolling on the floor while Gaara just smirked. While Gaara still didn't openly show his emotions like Naruto, at least he didn't go around sand coffing everyone's asses anymore.

"That man reminds me so much of Ero-sensei and Kakashi."

"Yes, and he reads that so called "romance" novels too." Gaara said with distaste in his voice and a scowl in his usually stoic face.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled with a nosebleed. "Those books are the best!" He yelled getting in a Lee pose.

"All those years of training with Kakashi and Jiraiya have rubbed off on you."

"Well at least I can get a girl with out scaring her away, Raccoon Boy."

"Hn"

"Sasuke junior."

"How has Sakura been?" Gaara said with bright eyes.

"Why don't you tell her already. Sakura-chan may be colder, but she wouldn't reject you out right. She has a heart, though not in the best condition." Naruto murmured while looking out the window with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I am a monster. She is and angel. I don't want to taint her." Gaara sighed looking down at his hands. Hands that had killed so many. Hands that had spilled innocent blood, just because he had thirsted for the dark maroon sunstance.

Naruto walked over to his depressed friend, and laid a calloused hand on his sholder. "Gaara, you have to let this go. You are no more monster than I am. Sure back when you had you demon, you killed pointlessly. But now you have changed and brought so much good to your country and ours. You saved your country, risking your life to save them. You are not a monster. Try to get that through your thick skull."

Silence set into the room as Gaara processed Naruto's surpriseing wise and serious words. Sure ha had redeemed himself thoughout the past three years, but he would never forgive or forget what he has done.

"None of us are innocent, Gaara. We have killed, stole, and spilled innocent blood. We are shinobi. That is what we do." Naruto said quietly while returning to his desk.

There was a soft knock, then Hinata walked in. Hinata was five monthes pregnant, and had never looked better. Long midnight purple hair flowed down her back. Pearl eyes glowing with happiness. Naruto took every chance he got to tell her how beautiful she was. He look at her with such love and devotion it made you want to gag.

Though Gaara was happy his friend had finally noticed the hyuuga heirness. Hinata had always cared deeply for the fox, and finally after so many years of pining he found out that he too loved her.

"Exuse me for inturupting, Naruto-kun and Gaara-sama, but everyone is meeting at Ichiraku to catch-up."

"Yes! Let's go I'm starved." Naruto yelled and started running to Ichiraku's.

"We better catch up to him." Gaara said rolling his eyes and gueturing towards the door.

"Hai, Gaara-sama."

* * *

YAY! Two chapters out in one day! *Happy dancing* Hehe, I hope you liked this chapter and I WILL have the next chapter out in a ...week? Let's hope *crosses fingers*

Review and Gaara will kiss you (on the cheek) HE IS MINE! *Kisses Gaara* HAHA!

-Broken

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any profit from writing this fic.

* * *

********


End file.
